Latin name of the Genus and species of the plant claimed: Anthurium andreanum L.
Variety denomination: Anthefaqyr.
xe2x80x98Anthefaqyrxe2x80x99 is a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum L. The new cultivar is a white, naturally occurring, single plant mutation of Anthurium plant named xe2x80x98Pink Championxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,115), and was obtained from a production clone of the cultivar xe2x80x98Pink Championxe2x80x99 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands, in 1999.
The female or seed parent of xe2x80x98Pink Championxe2x80x99 was a pink-red-colored proprietary Anthurium andreanum hybrid having selection number 93-372-02 (unpatented). The male or pollen parent was Anthurium andreanum xe2x80x98Sweet Heart Pinkxe2x80x99 (unpatented).
The white, single plant mutation was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within a planting of the production clone of Anthurium andreanum xe2x80x98Pink Championxe2x80x99 by the inventor Jan van Dijk. The plant was asexually reproduced by tissue culture in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands, at a temperature of 21 degrees Celsius.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Anthefaqyrxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. The plant flowers early and fully and can be sold at different stages, from a mini-type plant of 35 cm in height to a larger plant that is 70 cm in height;
2. The scape is long and erect, resulting in inflorescences held well above the foliage;
3. The plant habit is full due to shoot formation;
4. The leaves are dark green, compact and durable with light green primary veins;
5. The inflorescences are durable and white in color, slowly turning green as they mature.
6. The amount of inflorescences is large in relation to the amount of leaf blades resulting in excellent leaf to inflorescence ratio.
In comparison to the parental cultivar xe2x80x98Pink Championxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Anthefaqyrxe2x80x99 is white (RHS 156D; both surfaces), and xe2x80x98Pink Championxe2x80x99 is pink (RHS 52B; upper surface and RHS 51B; lower surface).
xe2x80x98Anthefaqyrxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength, without any change in the genotype.